


Bittersweet Celebration

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writers_choice topic: celebrations</p><p>Canon to "The Phantom Menace"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Celebration

He stood behind her. She was dressed in her finery but looking like the young woman she was instead of the monarch she also was. The smile was what transformed her. 

The Gungans paraded in. Naboo fighters flew formations overhead. There was music, dance and song. He could feel the laughter and joy ripple through the force.

And yet, for him, the celebration was bittersweet. Even though he had the boy by his side, he was alone. Qui-Gon was gone, passed into the force. He died fighting for the Naboo and their freedom. He would have loved to see this day. He loved to see the joy brought by peace. It was why he did what he did and why he'd been so good at it. Obi-Wan hoped he could continue in the vein of his Master and teach the boy as he'd been taught. He wished for the impossible. He wished for Qui-Gon and his guidance.


End file.
